


My Alpha Boss

by MutantWayward



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Amity Blight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Luz Noceda, Omega Verse, Rutting, Smut, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantWayward/pseuds/MutantWayward
Summary: “Why do you do that?” Amity asked angrily.Luz cocked her head to the side out of confusion.“Don’t play dumb with me, omega! Why do you pretend to be mute?! I heard you talking outside!” The green-haired girl snarled. She couldn’t decide what she was more annoyed about, Luz’s lack of respect or that she lied to her. How dare an omega act in such a way.A blush spread across Luz’s cheeks and she furrowed her brows, a pout on her lips. “I just don’t trust alphas, okay?” She muttered.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Luz finally worked up the courage to get a job at her local bookstore. Usually she tends to keep to herself due to the fact that she has a lot of social anxiety and is scared of being harassed for being an omega, so this is definitely a big step in becoming more independent. After all, she can’t live with Eda forever.

It was her first day and she was already feeling the kind of sickness you get when you’re really nervous. She’s only ever felt this nauseous during her heat. The palms of her tan hands felt sweaty and her throat felt tight. 

Maybe she should go home and try again tomorrow…

Luz was just about to turn around and walk back to her car when an alpha girl around her age opened the door to the shop, glaring at her.

The girl was wearing a pink dress, black leggings, and flats. Her green mane of hair stretched past her shoulders and framed her angular pale face perfectly. Not to mention her hazel eyes glinted with a certain fierceness that was almost startling. 

Luz will have to admit it… she was drop dead gorgeous. For an Alpha.

“Are you Luz Noceda?” She asked.

Luz swallowed hard and nodded her head slowly. No turning back now, she was caught.

“You’re about…” The alpha then held up her phone, “seven minutes late. Have you just been standing out here this whole time?” She asked, her voice dripping in annoyance.

The brunette nodded her head once again before making the letter ‘A’ in sign language and pressing it to her chest, then rotating it clockwise a few times.  _ ‘I’m sorry,’ _ she signed.

The girl sucked her teeth, “it’s fine. Don’t let it happen again.” She then sighed and crossed her arms. “I’m your boss by the way, I own this shop. My name is Amity, but you will address me as Miss Blight.”

Luz’s eyes widened out of surprise, ‘she’s my boss?! And she knows sign language?!’ 

Amity hummed and uncrossed her arms, “let’s get to work already. Time is money, Noceda.”

Luz nodded her head and followed Amity through the door.

* * *

The Latina had been working at the bookstore for a few months now. Though she has gotten used to being around Amity she still doesn’t trust her, and she still hasn’t stopped using sign language to communicate with her and others.

She checked her phone, it was only ten minutes until her break. Luz scoffed and decided that since she had been working so hard that day, sitting on her ass mostly, that she deserved to take her break a little earlier than usual.

Luz smirked as she studied the surrounding area for any signs of her alpha boss before disappearing out the back door. She’ll have to call Eda for a bit to keep her updated on what’s going on with her day.

* * *

Amity scowled as she watched Luz sneak out the back door on the security cameras. Who does that little omega think she is skipping out on work like that. Sure it had been a slow day, but that’s still not an excuse for her to take her break early. 

The alpha stood from her seat and stormed out of her office. That stupid beanie wearing little shit was going to get a piece of her mind.

As she approached the back door she heard two voices, and out of curiosity she leaned her ear against the door to eavesdrop.

“So Luz, are you still pretending to be mute?” A feminine voice asked.

“Eda, it’s not pretending. You know how I feel...” Luz faltered towards the end of her sentence.

The voice sighed, “yeah I know...”

Amity was absolutely seething. How dare Luz lie to her this whole time working for her. The omega wasn’t just going to get an earful for this

She was going to get punished with overtime for this bullshit. 

* * *

Amity was stewing in her anger as she watched Luz slack off with her feet kicked up on a desk. She was just scrolling through her phone acting as if she hadn’t been lying these past months.

The alpha decided that enough is enough and that she was going to confront Luz. She stormed up to the desk and slammed her hand on it, startling the omega.

“Why do you do that?” Amity asked angrily.

Luz cocked her head to the side out of confusion.

“Don’t play dumb with me, omega! Why do you pretend to be mute?! I heard you talking outside!” The green-haired girl snarled. She couldn’t decide what she was more annoyed about, Luz’s lack of respect or that she lied to her. How dare an omega act in such a way.

A blush spread across Luz’s cheeks and she furrowed her brows, a pout on her lips. “I just don’t trust alphas, okay?” She muttered.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Luz sighed exasperatedly as she rested her forehead against a bookshelf. She had been working overtime these past couple weeks as punishment for lying. Though it’s better than getting fired, it’s still draining her of all her energy. Even on her days off.

Something she did notice though was that she hasn’t seen the alpha at all that day. Usually she’s watching Luz like a hawk, making sure she isn’t lying about anything else.

Her tired brown eyes glanced down at her watch, she then let out a long whine. “It’s only 6:58 pm?!” She still had three more hours to go.

Luz stewed on her displeasure until her alarm went off, signaling it was time for her break. She could eat her dinner during this time, which was just a candy bar from the gas station across the street.

She made her way to the back room and plopped down on the couch. Just as she opened the wrapper for the candy bar Amity pushed open the door, a lit cigarette between her lips and blood splattered across her front. She had a white knuckle grip on a bloody box cutter and she was wiping it off on her tights.

Both of their eyes widened once they saw each other and Luz’s fear pheromones flooded the room until you could only smell fresh rain and citrus.

“I-... I have to go home now,” Luz stammered, quickly getting up and attempting to push past Amity.

She was stopped by Amity roughly shoving her back onto the couch. A ferocious glare was etched into the green-haired girl’s face and it scared Luz even more.

“You weren’t supposed to come in today, Noceda.” The alpha growled, prowling towards Luz who had thrown herself off the couch and was backing away until her back met the wall.

“I-I’m sorry Miss Blight! I didn’t realize that I wasn’t scheduled for today,” Luz held up her hands in defense. “I j-just assumed that since I always work overtime on Fridays, today wouldn’t be any different!”

The alpha drew nearer and nearer, her anger pheromones completely overtaking Luz’s ones of fear. She didn’t utter a word during that time and Luz’s knees ended up giving out from under her out of terror. Her first instinct being to pull her knees close to her chest and cover her face.

Amity then halted her advances and crouched down in front of Luz, still glaring.

“ _ Look at me, omega,”  _ Amity commanded. 

The omega slowly lifted her face out of her hands and gazed into Amity’s now fiery golden eyes. 

“ _ Go home. _ ” She then tilted Luz’s chin up with the box cutter, “ _ and if you speak of this to anyone…  _ **_I’ll kill you and your entire family._ ** ”

Luz then wasted no time lunging past Amity and booking it for the front doors, leaving behind all her stuff.

* * *

Amity’s grip on the steering wheel never lessened as she sat outside her house. How could she get caught by an omega? Even less, her ditzy and slacker employee. Who most of the time only spoke in sign language because of her anxiety. 

Her fist then slammed on the dash and she let out a frustrated yell. The alpha couldn’t handle this stress right now. Not when her drug lord father is on his deathbed and her being the heir to his… business. God, why couldn’t she just be a normal twenty year old. Why did her stupid dad have to turn her perfectly normal dream into a nightmare.

All she wanted was to escape that life and open up a bookstore where she could just read all day and enjoy life simply. But no, that was apps too much to ask of the universe. Now her bookstore is part of her dad’s drug operation and she can’t do anything about it.

Even worse is that since her older siblings had disappeared off the face of the earth she’s had to take their place as heir to her father’s business. A business she wants nothing to do with.

Her day was already bad before, but then that stupid omega had be there at the wrong time. 

Amity’s mind drifted back to what happened in the back room. The fear in Luz’s eyes as she threatened her life and the pheromones she emitted because of it… did things to her. It made her want to ravish the girl right then and there. Just strip her down and rail her on that shitty, torn up couch.

It didn’t take long before the alpha’s leggings started to feel all too tight and restricting.

“Fuck… don’t tell me I’m falling into a rut now.” Amity panted while pulling down her leggings, an annoyed look on her face when her fully hard cock sprung up.

Truth is she hasn’t been in a rut for a very long time. Hers used to naturally come and go regularly, but as she got older they started to just show up randomly. 

A low growl erupted from her throat as she began to stroke it up and down gently. Her thoughts swarmed with dirty thoughts about the beanie wearing omega and her stupidly hot body.

“F-Fuck… Luz… ah- ngh!” She moaned while her cock twitched in her hand.

It was wrong for her to think of her employee in such a way but that’s what made it all the better in her opinion. All she wanted to do was just blow off some steam.

Amity didn’t stop pumping her hand up and down her cock until she accidentally came all over herself. Her dress was now ruined and stained.

“FUCK!!” She groaned angrily, “so much for stress relief… now I gotta clean this shit up.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FACT IS MY FRIEND, WHO IVE KNOWN SINCE WE WERE MIDDLESCHOOLERS, OLDER SISTER CAME HOME FROM COLLEGE AND DAMN DID I HAVE A STROKE
> 
> AND THIS LADY COMES UP TO ME AND IS LIKE YOU GREW UP NICELY AND IM LIKE
> 
> “Ye 🙂”
> 
> BUT IN MY HEAD IM LIKE AHAHA LEMME TAKE YOU OUT TO DINNER AND ILL SHOW YOU HOW NICE I GREW UP 😎

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil break from my other fic


End file.
